A Valentine's Day Special
by Tupz
Summary: Hermione gets a romantic Valentine's Day surprise but someone quite unexpected... Please R&R!


***+*+*+*+*+*+*+*****Valentine's Day Special*****+*+*+*+*+*+*+*******

Hermione walked down the hallway towards the Great Hall for breakfast. Books in her arms and her long straight hair swaying behind her. Her lips were glossed with a creamy pink lip-gloss. Her eyes were shaped with a black eyeliner and mascara. Her white t-shirt blouse was tight across her chest and her skirt was short. Her socks were pulled half way up her calves and her black leather high heel shoes were freshly shined. Her school robes were impeccably clean and pressed. Not only did she look gorgeous but also she felt gorgeous. Why was she looking so glamorous on this certain day you ask? Well it was Valentine's Morning. The 14th of February was one of the most celebrated days at Hogwarts.

All along the hallway couples were leaning against the walls kissing, boys were asking girls to the Valentine's Dance, girls were standing in groups giggling and glancing at all the single boys strolling the hallways. Hermione burst through the Great Hall doors along with the other girls who were late for breakfast due to the many hours they had spent in the bathroom that morning. Her eye was immediately drawn to Ron's fiery red hair. He was sitting with Ginny and Harry at the Gryffindor table. They looked up at her as she entered, she smiled at went to sit next to them.

"Morning Hermione!" Chimed Harry. Obviously Cho had accepted Harry's invitation to the dance and the date he had planned. He was going to take Cho for a ride on his broom to a magical garden where he had a picnic waiting for them. Then they'd come back in time for the Dance.

"Good morning all." Hermione replied. Ron was sitting staring at his glass of pumpkin juice like it was the most interesting thing he'd ever seeing.

"What's up with Ron?" Hermione whispered into Ginny's ear.

"He's really nervous," Hermione raised an eyebrow. "He's going to ask Parvati to the dance tonight." Ginny continued.

"Ooooooh…" Hermione held back a giggle after another glance at Ron. "So who are you going to the dance with Ginny?" A small red flush crept up her cheekbones and up her ears. Harry laughed.

"She's going with the love of her life!" Harry teased.

"Seamus!?" Hermione cried. Ginny reddened even more. "Oh that's so cute!"

"Well who are _you_ going with Hermione?" Ginny retorted. Before Hermione could answer back the door burst open. And no other than Draco Malfoy stalked in. But today not only did the usual crowd follow him; but about 30 more girls were crowded around him. Crabbe and Goyle were on either side of him, his best friend Blaise was behind Draco with Pansy hanging off his arm. All 5 Slytherins had a smug smirk wiped across their faces. Blaise and Pansy had been dating for a few months, but of course; Draco was single. Every girl was giving it a shot to ask him to the dance. So far he had rejected everyone of them. Hermione looked up at him dreamily. Ginny poked her hard in the side.

"Cut it out Hermione; it unnatural for some one's jaw to drop so low." Hermione nearly choked.

"Was it _that_ noticeable?" Hermione moaned.

"Hermione… I'm one of your best friends. I notice everything about you. You've been in love with Draco ever since he and Harry defeated the Dark Lord. Its soooooo obvious." Ginny rolled her eyes. Hermione looked back over at Draco. He wore an evergreen polo neck skivvie and black pants. He was fobbing off girls that were coming at him from all angles. He didn't seem interested in any of them. Hermione heart sank.

'If she isn't accepting any of the girls offers he must already have a date for the dance.' Hermione thought to herself.

"Hermione lets go. We have double Defense Against the Dark arts next." Hermione skulled the rest of her juice, swung her bag over her back and gathered up her books in her arms. Harry got up and grabbed Ron by the upper arm and dragged him into a standing position. He then shoved him all the way out of the Great Hall and up towards the DADA rooms. Hermione followed behind the two boys silently. Because it was Valentine's Day classes ended at 1pm and the students were allowed the rest of the day to go to Hogsmead or to prepare for the dance at 8pm.

Hermione was starting to doubt that anyone was going to ask her to the Dance. She had to admit she wasn't the prettiest girl in school, and that guys aren't really into intellectual girls. It was made pretty clear to her that she was just a 'geeky book worm girl that no boy in his right mind would go out with.' Lavender and Parvati had told her so many times; they thought they were just "putting her out of her misery."

She was starting to consider just staying in her private Head Girl room and completing homework and studying for her exams in a few weeks. The whole double DADA was a blur to Hermione. She didn't pay attention at all. The only thing she did notice was Draco. He sat a few seats away from Hermione. His legs crossed and his feet up on the table. His hands rested behind his head and his usual smirk appeared on his face whilst he and Blaise talked through the entire lesson. It was only the bell that sounded the end of class that woke Hermione from her daydream. She wandered aimlessly to her next class. It was just Transfiguration and then they were free for the rest of the afternoon.

"Harry did you do your homework?" Ron asked peeping over Harry's shoulder whilst they waited patiently at their desks in Professor McGonagall's classroom.

"Yeah. Didn't you?" Harry said as he turned in his chair to face Ron who was sitting with Neville behind him.

"No I didn't have time. I got to bed at 3am! I was too busy preparing what I was going to say to Parvati, how I was going to say it, where I was going to say it, what I was going to give her and where I was going to take her!" Ron ended all in one breath.

"It took you 9 hours to do that?"

"Yes." Ron said as he crossed his arms frustratedly over his chest. Harry was defeated and gave Ron his book. Ron performed a quick copying spell, which plagiarized the work from Harry's book into Ron's. Hermione turned around to face Ron.

"Really!" Hermione huffed completely exasperated. Ron groaned knowing that Hermione was going to disapprove. "If your going to copy Harry's work at least make sure McGonagall's simple homework checking spells don't find out." Hermione got out her wand and tapped Ron's book 3 times. On the first tap the work was changed into Ron's handwriting. On the second tap it was transferred into words that Ron would use and on the final tap nothing happened.

"What was the last tap for?" Ron asked quizzically. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Its an anti-tampering spell. It prevents the Professor from finding out that you copied your homework from Harry." Hermione gave Ron back his book and turned back around in her chair just as the Professor entered the classroom. McGonagall sat herself behind her desk and looked around at the class over the top of her spectacles.

"Good Afternoon class. I'll call the roll and as I call your name I want you to bring me your homework." She had gotten half way through the roll with everyone' homework being completed and to her satisfaction. "Malfoy?" The Professor looked up from her list. "Draco Malfoy?" The whole class was swiveling around in their seats looking for Draco. He wasn't anywhere in the classroom.

"He was here this morning Miss." Lavender said politely, being the teacher's pet she was. Hermione heard Ron sigh behind her.

"He's probably off sucking the lips off one of his fan girls." Muttered Harry. Professor McGonagall made a note on her roll and continued with her lesson. Only a few more minutes and class would be finished and everyone was starting to get restless. 

Suddenly making everyone jump at least a foot in the air was a voice. No one could see whom the voice belonged too but Hermione recognized the voice straight away. The voice was singing, it was singing the first verse of a song. It was like it came out of a speakerphone that echoed through out the room. It was loud enough to be heard all across the school. When it came to the chorus the classroom doors burst open making everyone jump in their seats again. There standing in the doorway with a huge bunch of roses in his hand was Draco.

"Yeah coz, I LOVE YOU BABY!" Draco sung the chorus as he walked down the isle in the middle of the room. Everyone had turned in their seats to watch Draco. All the girls in the room sat starry-eyed hoping that it was them who Draco was singing too. Lavender sat up tall and proud. Looking around the room and smiling proudly, as if she knew it was her that Draco was singing too. As Draco passed the girls at the back of the room their eyes drooped and facial expressions changed. As Draco walked right past Lavender she burst into tears at the fact that it wasn't her who Draco was in love with. Draco kept walking.

"Jesus, I think he's heading for Professor McGonagall." Hermione heard Ron breath from behind her. Her and Harry muffled their giggles. When Hermione turned back around to watch Draco he was standing in front of her.

She looked up at him in complete shock. He continued to sing as he got down on one knee before her. Hermione was completely lost for wards. Draco handed her the flowers. They smelt divine, their magnificent perfume wafted up to her nose. Draco was so close she could smell his cologne. The perfume of the flowers and Draco's cologne mixed into heavenly scents that drifted up her nose making her dizzy. He took her hand in his and finished the song with a soft 'I love you.'

"Happy Valentine's Day Hermione." Draco said smiling up at her dazed expression.

"Thank you," She breathed. "The flowers are gorgeous. And that song, I didn't know you could sing." Hermione teased.

"You learn something new everyday. And I don't think I'll ever live it down." Hermione laughed.

"I love you Hermione Granger…" Hermione was speechless.

"I – I don't know what to say…"

"Say you'll come with me to the dance tonight." This time it was Hermione's turn to smile at him.

"Oh, the dance. Well I don't know if I can go with you…" She heard Lavender make a squeak in the background. Hermione knew it was killing Lavender that Draco wasn't asking her to the dance. Hermione took this as payback for all the nasty things Lavender and Parvati had said to her over the years. Draco raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?"

"Oh its just that so many guys have asked me to the dance." She paused to flick a bit of hair back over her shoulder. "But I don't think the whole song really convinced me to chose you as my date…" Hermione smirked a mischievous smile at Draco. He knew that she was toying with him. Draco leaned in towards Hermione and kissed her on the lips.

"Is that the best you can do? Not very convincing." Hermione smirked.

"Oh bugger that." Draco put his hand at the back of Hermione's neck and pulled her towards him. He leaned towards her and kissed her passionately. At first Hermione's mouth was closed but as her lips parted slightly for air Draco took it as an invitation. Their tongues entwined with each other. Hermione got down off her chair and kneeled on the ground so that she was the same height as Draco. He put his arm around her body and pulled her in closer to him. They were completely aware of the whole class and the teacher watching them but they didn't care. Draco smiled as he kissed Hermione. They pulled away and their foreheads rested together.

"I love you Draco Malfoy." Hermione said as she nestled her head onto Draco's shoulder. At Hermione's words Lavender burst into hysterical crying and fled from the room. Suddenly the whole class started clapping. Hermione blushed and laughed into Draco's shoulder. 

//A.N- Heya! How did you like that for a little Valentine's Day story? I thought it was cute. Oh yeah, you know the song Draco was singing; the "I love you baby," one. Well it's the same song that Heath Ledger sings in the movie "10 things I Hate About You"

I know… I'm sorry. I changed Hermione's appearance. And I didn't really have a reason for why the evil git Draco Malfoy suddenly started loving mudblood Hermione Granger. But I couldn't be bothered to go into detail. So please just bare with me.

It was really strange. I got the idea for this story from my friend. Her boyfriend got her delivered a massive bunch of roses in the middle of class. It was so romantic. So I came straight home, wrote this and put it up here for you all to read. So please R&R!!!!!! I love getting reviews from you guys!

This is just a one shot story, I really don't think it'll go into more chapters. Unless any of you have an idea on how the story can continue… if you do please tell me. I'd love to take your idea and expand the story. Feel free to e-mail me!  3 Tupz   //


End file.
